


旧手机

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	旧手机

1月1日，凌晨三点，南太铉结束了跨年聚会，回到冰冷冷的家。  
还未洗澡就躺在床上。掏出手机，想要看看社交网站上朋友有没有什么更新，手机一黑屏，坏了。  
无论怎么重启，都是失败的。  
“天亮了再拿去修吧，抽屉里还有一台旧手机可以用。”  
然后南太铉起身，走到抽屉前翻找一年多前用的旧手机。  
插入SIM卡，开机，启动，试着左右滑屏。  
“怎么这么卡顿？之前存的东西没删么？”  
南太铉决定清理旧手机里的东西。  
  
打开了简讯，往下滑。  
嗯，母亲的简讯，同学的简讯，朋友的简讯，广告，话费账单，没什么需要留下的，可以都删了。  
在拇指差点碰到屏幕确认删除时，南太铉看到了那个名称。  
“闵浩”。  
心里一颤。  
自己告别这个人，接近一年。  
  
要删除吗？还是要留在这里？  
先打开来看看吧。  
  
终于翻到了最早的简讯记录。  
“闵浩同学，可以……给我在留言本上留言吗？”  
“好，明天把本子拿给我。”  
想起来了，这是临近高中毕业的时候。  
  
南太铉高中三年一直都在悄悄关注宋闵浩。校运会的时候举着相机拍宋闵浩，开始偷偷的，后来发现宋闵浩不介意，就光明正大起来；排队打饭时站在宋闵浩后面，没敢和身旁的朋友大声聊天，而是低头盯着宋闵浩黑色的卫衣上的褶皱；换了新位置，立马抢过座位表，第一个在乎的是他与宋闵浩位置的直线距离，有没有比之前缩短，或者是增长。  
但是三年里两人的对话不超过二十句。  
向一个不熟悉的人提出“给我留言吧”的请求，是南太铉耗费五个夜晚挣扎纠结得到的答案。他怕宋闵浩会拒绝。  
没想到宋闵浩一口答应了。  
  
南太铉翻到这段简讯，心想，要是没有那个留言本，也就不会有接下来的故事了。  
继续往下翻。  
“留言写完了吗？我还要拿去给别人写……”  
“抱歉，下午去上课就归还给你。”  
  
南太铉双手接过留言本，封面封底还带着点宋闵浩手的温度。  
“谢谢。”  
高兴得想要跳起来，然后小跑几圈。  
回到座位轻轻翻开留言本，翻到最新标记的那一页，一字一句地读了起来。  
“他对我的印象一直不错？好开心。”  
发现宋闵浩还在右下角画了一个软软的南太铉，八字眉特别显眼。  
后来的每一天，南太铉没事就翻到这页，来回看不腻似的。  
  
曾经两人的关系这么简单美好啊，只是一个留言就让南太铉心动了那么久。  
继续往下翻。  
“你愿意给我留言，我已经很感激了，没想到还写得这么用心……谢谢^^Again”  
“没什么的，噢对，可以推荐点什么电影吗？今晚有点累，不太想看书。”  
“《乐高大电影》？上个周末我又重新看了一次，Batman在里面超可爱的。”  
“你也喜欢乐高的电影电视剧吗？”  
“是啊是啊……”  
……  
  
宋闵浩知道南太铉懂很多电影，在南太铉道谢后便询问他有没有电影推荐。  
聊到电影，南太铉不再这么拘谨，简讯里的语气也慢慢松了下来。久了，宋闵浩那边语气也没那么生硬了。  
后来还聊到了音乐、游戏、书，宋闵浩还教高考后打算买新电脑的南太铉如何挑选适合自己的配置。  
“时间不早了，闵浩同学我先去去睡觉了……”  
“我也快了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
  
两人稍微熟起来了就每天互传简讯，每晚都以互道晚安终结。后来的每个夜晚，南太铉都伴随着宋闵浩传来的“晚安”入睡，清晨伴着宋闵浩的“早安”迎接新的一天，  
  
现在已经没有什么早安晚安了，南太铉想。  
继续往下翻。  
“近看发现，你好瘦，而且好白。”  
这是宋闵浩传来的。  
  
高考完的那天晚上，大家一起去聚会。南太铉的家离宋闵浩家近，隔了100米左右。南太铉想把握住这个机会，和宋闵浩一起走回家，却又担心被拒。最后还是同学看穿了南太铉的小心思，替南太铉开口。  
走在宋闵浩身旁的南太铉一直低着头小心翼翼地讲一些有的没的的事，而宋闵浩一直在观察着身旁的南太铉。  
太瘦了，太白了，像病人。  
要到了分别的时候。  
“闵浩今晚要去看首映么？”  
“嗯，你要一起吗？”  
“不了……凌晨还有球赛要看。”  
然后再见，分别。  
  
从熟识到恋爱，再到最后分手，南太铉和宋闵浩没有一起看过电影。两人虽然仍在同一个城市读书，但学校离得还挺远的，在一起的时间本来就不多。即使难得的见面，也总撞上两人都不感兴趣的电影。  
真是的，连一起看场电影这种小事都无法成真。  
继续往下翻。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，好困，可是球赛三点多才开始，我怕现在睡着就醒不过来了，怎么办TT_TT”是南太铉发的。  
“要不你先去睡吧，三点的时候我再打电话过去叫你起床，可以么？”  
“啊，可以么？闵浩不睡觉吗？”  
“我晚点再睡。”  
  
可是三点多睡觉哪里是“晚点再睡”呢。后来南太铉才知道宋闵浩那天晚上是想一点钟就睡的，但为了三点钟准时叫醒南太铉，就一直在和睡意作斗争。  
第三通电话，南太铉才接通。  
“好了我的小祖宗，我睡觉去了，好困，你也早点睡。”  
这是通话记录里，第一次出现“闵浩”这个名字。南太铉担心没有下一次，便赶紧截图。  
还有“我的祖宗大人”这个……  
虽然不是什么甜蜜的称谓，但只要冠上“我的”这种修饰，不知怎么就让南太铉心里美滋滋的。  
  
继续往下翻。  
都是一些没什么亮点的聊天，直到有一个晚上，宋闵浩在“晚安”二字后面加了个亲亲的emoji表情。  
“呃呃呃，发这个表情是手滑吗？”  
“不是啊，就是想发给你。”  
  
是想表达什么呢？难道他对每个人都这样么？  
后来宋闵浩就经常发那个亲昵的表情给南太铉，南太铉一直从开始的困扰、好奇到后来慢慢适应。  
  
是从那时候开始喜欢我的么？那也太快了吧。南太铉皱着眉头盯着发亮的屏幕想。  
继续往下翻。  
怎么那半个月两人的简讯记录这么少？  
想起来了，那半个月宋闵浩去了加拿大旅行。  
  
时差的存在让两人间的距离更为增大，南太铉入睡时宋闵浩刚睡醒，能够聊天的缝隙时间本来就少，再加上宋闵浩在旅行，不像南太铉一天到晚窝在房间里无所事事就等着简讯的提示音，所以两人这半个月几乎没说上什么话。  
不知道宋闵浩是怎么想的，反正南太铉是挺难过的。每晚睡前听着The Smiths的Asleep，想着远在加国的宋闵浩，有几次眼泪流了下来，枕头湿了一小片。  
那时候觉得，少了宋闵浩的一分一秒，都好像是没有意义的。  
  
太脆弱了吧，少了对方就好像不能活了似的，应该就是从那时候喜欢他的？自己也说不准。  
继续往下翻。  
“准备回国了，加拿大真的好棒，要是有你在就更好了~”  
“哇，要去机场接你吗？”  
“可以吗？好啊:)”  
然后把航班号，预计到达时间传送过来。  
  
南太铉看着宋闵浩拉着行李朝自己走来时，是想冲上去抱住宋闵浩，然后说句“真的好想你啊”。又想了想，两个大男人在机场拥抱会不会有些奇怪？宋闵浩会介意的吧？  
没想到是宋闵浩抱住了他，把头搭在他的左肩上，在他的脖颈旁温柔地吐出一句“好久不见，挺想你的”。  
两个人像是重逢的恋人一般。  
  
南太铉心想，这应该是自己心中最不舍得忘却的一个时刻了。  
虽然现在和宋闵浩已经犹如陌生人一般，但想起在机场的那个拥抱，似乎仍能感受到宋闵浩温热的气息暖暖地拂过自己的皮肤，还有自己淡粉色的内心。  
每当想起这个时候，对宋闵浩的憎恨与讨厌就荡然无存，脑内尽是他的好。  
继续往下翻。  
还是些日常的对话。  
几十次早安、午安、晚安，再加上几次“出来玩吗”，然后就迎来了新学期。  
“中秋快乐^^”  
“中秋快乐~”  
  
那次中秋，除却家人，第一个想要祝福的是宋闵浩。  
在备忘录里写了一份一千多字的笔记，记录自己对宋闵浩的喜欢。刚起笔时只是想写简短而特别的祝福，后来也不知怎的字数统计里的数字就变成了四位数。  
最后还是没有发给宋闵浩，而是输入普通的“中秋快乐^^”，点击发送。  
  
打开备忘录，那份笔记还在呢。  
从头认真地读到尾，语气傻乎乎甜腻腻的，感受得到当时的自己对宋闵浩，有着似乎怎样的描述都无法精准表达的、微小又伟大的喜爱。  
自己当时真的是被情愫冲昏头脑了吧，傻里傻气的……点击“删除”。  
切换回简讯，继续往下翻。  
“闵浩，有喜欢的人么？……”  
“有。”  
“可以问下是谁么？”  
“你。”  
“…………你认真的么？”  
“认真的啊。”  
  
那天之前两人吵了一次架，确切来说是冷战。  
冷战的第十二个小时，凌晨一点，南太铉呆呆的躺在床上，想着宋闵浩。  
明明只是一点小事，两个人都能吵起来。可是又不好意思挽回他，总觉得宋闵浩是那种生起气来就很可怕的人。可是怎么办，怎么办，自己真的不想失去他，即使只是以朋友的身份。  
不要想了，先洗澡去吧。  
起身下床，拿起浴巾准备走出卧室，听到躺在地上的手机发出简讯提示音。  
是你么？  
赶紧抓起手机，看了看简讯来源。  
真的是你。  
决定先洗个澡平复下心情。  
南太铉在洗澡时，宋闵浩又传了一条简讯过来——“太铉，真的不愿理我了么？……”  
  
“嗯，和好吧。”  
那天宋闵浩传了长长的简讯过来祈求两人能和好如初，“没有你的十二个小时，感觉就像缺氧”。  
南太铉把那串简讯翻看一次又一次，语气柔和的不像话。心里冒出一个想法。  
宋闵浩是不是喜欢我？  
要开口问吗？  
被否定了不会很难堪？  
“闵浩有喜欢的人么？”先从宋闵浩的舍友问起。  
“他说有，但是没说名字，不过好像是外校的。”对方回复。  
怎么办，好奇心更重了。  
不管了，开口问他吧。  
  
真的是自己十几年来最大胆的一次，质问喜欢的人有没有喜欢的人。  
然后得到的答案居然是自己。  
继续往下翻。  
“其实……我好像……也挺喜欢你的……”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“所以现在我们是要怎样？”  
“……要…………在一起……吗？”  
“不然你还有什么更好的办法？”  
  
在一起了。  
生活好像没什么变化，却又感觉和以前完全不一样。  
两个人之间倒是越来越腻歪了，出来见面的次数也渐渐比以前多了起来。  
开始觉得生活不再是在单曲循坏一样地重复昨日的事，而是随机播放一般地，不知道自己的恋人在明日会给自己带来什么惊喜。  
会在记事本一笔一划、不忍涂改地写下给未来五天，五十天，五百天，甚至是五年的计划。  
想和你好好的。  
  
恋爱的节奏让人真是变傻了，什么五年的计划，能在一起好好的五十天不吵架都算幸运了，南太铉自嘲。  
继续往下翻。  
“你和他整天在一起就没有考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“拜托，我都说了多少次，他真的不喜欢我好吗，宋闵浩你怎么这么烦。”  
  
那时候南太铉在学校里有了个新朋友姜胜允，两人经常在学校里一起吃饭，一起去图书馆，一起回宿舍，一起去看过电影。  
南太铉没对宋闵浩隐瞒，毕竟和姜胜允只是朋友，和宋闵浩直说会减少不必要的误会。  
“闵浩，你真的不介意我和他经常在一块么？……”  
“不介意，你喜欢我就好。”  
但是宋闵浩怎么可能不介意呢，无论如何还是觉得无法接受，说不介意只是希望南太铉能够玩得开心。  
南太铉就真当宋闵浩不介意。然后没有宋闵浩的时候就一直和姜胜允在一块。  
最后宋闵浩实在是忍不了了。  
他知道南太铉绝对专一地喜欢他，他也知道姜胜允喜欢的人不是南太铉，但是他就是不愉快。  
第一次分手就这么来了，在一起的第六十天，是南太铉提出的。  
宋闵浩没有多少迟疑，就同意了。  
  
其实感觉是自己的不对更多一些。  
继续往下翻。  
“我，有点话想对你说，能不能和你通个话，拜托了……”  
“晚上十点打过来吧。”  
  
离开了宋闵浩的世界，怎么都不对。  
饭不好吃，写题不对，公车不来。  
在被窝里偷偷为此事哭过几次，直到眼睛肿痛才停下。  
真的离不开他。  
即使在社交网站上任性无理地说他的不好，内心还是喜欢着他。  
分手的第三天就拨通了他的电话。  
十分钟的电话里宋闵浩只讲了最后一句“好”，剩下都是南太铉的时间。  
南太铉带着哭腔和一丝惧怕，对着电话那头的人一直道歉，最后一句是“我们能不能继续在一起？”。  
然后重归于好。  
  
南太铉又皱了皱眉头，天，这都什么和什么，自己也太小女生了。  
然后继续往下翻。  
“还痛着么？…………”  
“没事。”  
前一天滚上了宋闵浩的床。  
  
复合后的第一次见面，南太铉在宋闵浩面前喝了很多酒，边哭边喝。  
宋闵浩扶着他回学校时，南太铉的吻就落了下来。  
一发不可收拾，这个吻牵扯出了更多。  
是两个人的第一次。  
宋闵浩很温柔，但是南太铉还是疼到掉了眼泪。  
事后宋闵浩抱着南太铉，沿着他的泪痕亲吻，一直在不停地道歉，说对不起弄疼了他。  
  
看到这里脸红起来。第一次，不管什么时候想起都会害羞吧。  
继续往下翻。  
甜蜜，冷战，吵架。  
道歉，认错，和好。  
反复循环。  
  
有一次分开了将近一个月，最后还是在同学聚会上遇到的。  
一整个晚上两个人一句话都没说。  
直到要分别的时候，南太铉看着宋闵浩走下台阶，准备要消失在自己视线中时，大喊了一声“宋闵浩”。  
宋闵浩停下来。  
南太铉赶忙跑到宋闵浩面前，生怕宋闵浩转身就走。  
“抱一个，就抱一个，可不可以？”南太铉怯怯地问。  
“好。”  
然后南太铉就抱住了宋闵浩。  
“怎么又瘦了？”宋闵浩摸着南太铉的背，有点心疼。  
南太铉没有回答，松开了宋闵浩，说了句再见就跑走了。  
  
“太铉，重新在一起么？”  
“不要，每次在一起都是我伤害你。虽然我很想很想，但我俩在一起，对你不好。”  
“不在一起对你不好。”  
“………………”  
后面俩人不知道第几次，又复合了。  
这次放慢了脚步，两个人都小心翼翼的，不愿再一次分开。  
想过平静如湖水的生活。  
  
生活却突然忙了起来。  
“闵浩啊闵浩，我们去看电影吧？”  
“没时间哪……你可以自己去吗？”  
“闵浩，我们去看演唱会吧？”  
“那天社团有聚会，社长要求全员到齐，抱歉……”  
“闵浩，周末可以一起去公园晒太阳吗？”  
“要复习考试，没时间的。”  
等到宋闵浩忙完，又轮到南太铉没时间了。  
两个人就是不能有重叠的空闲时间。  
就连常规的早晚安都没有说。  
南太铉看了看计划本，这是第几个用红笔划掉的、未完成的计划？  
“叮咚——”，应该是宋闵浩传来了简讯。  
又是一个“对不起”。  
南太铉没有回复。  
  
宋闵浩已经连续三天没有收到南太铉的回复了。  
恋人的存在感仅限于每日的几十条简讯，而两人真正在一起的时间少之又少。  
南太铉又是喜欢浪漫的人，他喜欢约会，喜欢惊喜，喜欢两个人一个晚上都在床上感受对方的身体。  
对方估计是不想过现在的这种乏味的生活了，宋闵浩自己也不想。南太铉的脾气时好时坏，琢磨不透，让宋闵浩总是需要去适应，成为宋闵浩的负担。  
多久没有因为南太铉而放松大笑了？  
和南太铉在一起的时间，从100%的快乐变成了现在80%的劳累。  
于是敲击键盘。  
“南太铉，我们分手吧。”  
“你不需要回复什么，我也不想征求你的同意。”  
“就是分手吧，不要再联系了。”  
“你让我很负担。”  
  
南太铉往下滑，已没有更多简讯。  
宋闵浩的决绝终结了这一切。  
知道宋闵浩要分手时南太铉一滴眼泪也没掉，这一天迟早要来的。南太铉甚至有些解脱感。  
后来听说宋闵浩分手一个月后就有了新恋情，和宋闵浩一个学校的女生。  
南太铉换了个手机号，开启新的生活，坚持独身主义，独来独往。  
其实他们的故事和无数故事一样，简单概括都是“从朋友到恋人，从恋人变为死敌”。湖水重归于静。  
  
一年了，已经一年没有见到宋闵浩，明明这个城市这么小，两人却总是恰好错开。  
南太铉这一年里从来没为宋闵浩掉过眼泪，现在却觉得眼睛涩涩的。  
  
我现在突然不去向往那些事。  
一起看电影，一起吃路边摊，一起在草地上晒上一个下午暖暖的太阳，拥抱，接吻，一次愉快的性爱，那些情侣们都向往的浪漫的事，我都不向往了。  
突然觉得早上八点的早安，和午夜的晚安，那样就让我很满足了。  
突然觉得能捕捉到你T恤上洗衣液和阳光混合的味道，那样就让我很满足了。  
突然觉得看着你在我面前，因我而扬起的轻松的笑，那样就让我很满足了。  
突然觉得你的存在，就让我很满足了。  
  
南太铉看了看表，不知不觉已经接近凌晨五点了。拿起手机，在输入框输入“晚安，早安。”，传送。  
然后勾选全部简讯。  
“确认删除？”  
点下了“确认”。


End file.
